Kenshi Wiki:Editor Reference Guide
This page contains a guide on how to edit pages. Please be aware that this page contains information for layouts and thus contains general information, and instructions for page creation. Firstly the editing rules #Please try and make sure that your information is accurate. #Check that your spelling and grammar are correct. #Please respect the content that is already present on pages and be conscious of whether your addition is adding anything meaningful to the article or whether it is redundant. #Do not advertise. This includes links to personal youtube videos, even if they are related, without admin consent. #No swearing on the wiki, wiki's are meant to be friendly to all ages, swearing will result in a ban #By adding summaries to edits, you help out in case of reverts from troll attacks. There are currently active users on the wiki. There are many different types of pages and they all have different style guides, these are detailed below. Versioning Current Game Version The current known game version is If this is not the most current game version, please update the current version action=edit}} here. ---- Article Version For all pages which can get outdated when game updates, indicate the last game version which the page was updated for with the Template:ArticleVersion. To use, insert the following once somewhere on the page where SomeGameVersion is to be replaced by the formal game version as a string. e.g. To simply update a page with the current game version (after checking/updating the content), you can use this shortcut without checking the actual current game version: }} Once this template is included in an article page, there will be a notice indicating whether the page's indicated version matches current game version, or a warning that the versions do not match. In addition, pages not matching the current game version will be added to Category:Update and pages which matches will be added to Category:Updated. This should help easier tracking of pages that needs to be updated. (Note that the category inclusion may not be immediate as it depends on server side job queuing) ---- Version Tag This is simply a convenient way of attaching a version to some entity, so as to address the entity in the specific version of the game. Example: Comparing the Katana }} with the Katana . Use: where version is the game version referred to. See Template:VersionTag for more information. ---- NPC pages These pages contain information about NPC's, or Non-Playable Characters in Kenshi. It should be named after the characters in-game name. The intro usually contains information relevant to all aspects of the character but without going into detail. Following Sections The following sections should be written under a heading (written in heading 2 format); these entries contain the specifics of information, for example: a trader’s inventory, a bandit group’s size, etc. This information is intended for those people who are looking for an in-depth characteristic of the NPC they are investigating. There is no limit to how many sections a page can have but please think if the information you are adding could be added to an existing heading, or move other information from a related heading into the new one you are creating to avoid tiny sections. Sometimes sections are very small, due to poor relations to other headings and lack of information on that subject Categories NPC pages should all have the NPC category added to them. Many pages may have other categories that are related as well, check to see what categories exist. Weapon pages These pages contain information about the different weapons in Kenshi. This page should be named the same as the weapon it is representing. The intro contains all the information broadly covered by the page. The intro is intended for use by people who don't want to spend too long on the wiki page. Following Sections The following sections should be written under a heading (written in heading 2 format); these entries contain the specifics of information, for example: the weapons weight, examples of which NPC's carry it, etc. This information is intended for those people who are looking for in-depth information about the weapon they are investigating on the wiki. There is no limit to how many sections a page can have but please think if the information you are adding could be added to an existing heading, or move other information from a related heading into the new one you are creating to avoid tiny sections. Sometimes sections are very small, due to poor relations to other headings and lack of information on that subject Categories Weapons pages should have the Weapon category tagged to them. Many pages may have other categories that are related as well, check to see what categories exist. Weapon class pages These pages contain information about an entire class of weapons, for example katanas. It should be named the same as the in-game class. The intro explains the strengths of such weapons. Weapon skill - (name of skill) This entry contains information on the skill that modifies the damage dealt by this class. Including the in-game description of the skill. Weapon List This contains a list of weapons that belong to that category, all entries should be linked to their respective pages. Weapon type pages Also known as weapon hubs this type of page contains information about every specific weapon. It should be named the same as the in-game weapon type. The intro should contain information about this type of weapon. Relevant skill This contains a link to the related skill page, and mentions that it affects the damage dealt. Variations The first use of a manufacturer should be linked to the manufacturers page, subsequent uses do not need to be linked. Weapons should be grouped by manufacturer.